


Fragments

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fragments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

There were plenty of things Esposito knew about Ryan. Birthday, favorite color, favorite food, favorite _everything_ \- it came with the territory of being around the guy 24/7. Esposito could write a novel, ten novels, about Kevin Ryan.

He knew that Ryan got his couch off the street and loved to find the best deals in whatever he was shopping for. While it drove Esposito crazy because he hated knockoffs and things that were first owned by other people, Ryan didn't care. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

Esposito also knew Ryan was allergic to goose down. His eyes would water and he couldn't stop sneezing, even if it'd been several minutes since he last came into contact with the feathers.

The reason he knew first hand about Ryan's allergies was when he had brought over some goose down pillows for his couch and spent the night with a sniffling, grumpy partner. The pillows were in the dumpster the very next day.

And Esposito could never forget Ryan's annoying urge to always try to one up him in everything they did, especially when it came to random facts. Sometimes Esposito caught Ryan reading a thesaurus in order to prepare for another daily round robin of who was the better detective (and it was always at this point where Beckett would step in and say she was).

But it was the personal fragments that made up Kevin Ryan that Esposito knew best. He knew it drove Ryan wild to have his ears nibbled on while they made out on the couch. Esposito knew Ryan would buck into his hand whenever he cupped his balls, but never got the same reaction when Esposito cupped his cock. He knew just how Ryan loved it when he drove his cock into him, and equally just how much Ryan loved to fuck him.

And afterward, with sweat dripping down their bodies because Ryan was too cheap to spring for some kind of air condition unit in his apartment, Esposito knew there was no place either of them would rather be.


End file.
